Someday
by Vialana
Summary: Orihime/Ichigo :: Orihime steels her resolution while Ichigo just wishes the world would stop tripping him on his head.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Bleach featured herein.**

_I've been in such a huge IchiHime mood for quite a while now, but it wasn't until recently that I was finally bitten by the inspiration bug again._

_Beware the minor shifting POV — although I had hoped to have more of Orihime's POV in here, but I do Ichigo better and he needed more time to process everything. Poor oblivious Ichigo._

_Vague spoilers for the Arrancar arc (up to chapter 290ish/ep167). Just assume everything ended happily for the rescue party, I likely won't go into detail as it is not important to _this_ story. Other than that, enjoy this very (and I mean _very_) fluffy piece of fiction._

**  
Someday**

Orihime had very little chance to readjust to being back in the physical world before she was smothered with affection and deafened by cries of joy and relief. She wanted to breathe deeply of the sweet air of autumn night; but breathing at all was something of a problem with Tatsuki attached to her torso hugging so tightly.

Of course the warm solid touch of another human being was nice to experience again. It seemed like so long since she'd even brushed unintentionally against someone and felt such normalcy.

Well, so long except for …

Orihime glanced over Tatsuki's barely shaking shoulder to see Kurosaki watching their reunion with a faint smile. She blushed, ducking her head, and tried to concentrate on how glad she was to see Tatsuki after thinking she never would again. It was a little difficult when the strength of Tatsuki's arms around her waist felt so similar to Kurosaki holding her firmly over his shoulder as he played the dashing hero coming to her rescue.

But then Tatsuki looked up with a watery smile filled with such love and happiness that Orihime felt herself melting into her friend's embrace once more.

Yes, it was nice being able to have Kurosaki so completely focused on her for a while; but she would much rather have her life back with Tatsuki happy and hugging her and Kurosaki looking far less injured and angry. It really would be good to get back to school and her bed and cooking for herself and looking forward to each new day rather than dreading it. Orihime was quite glad things were going back to the way they were.

But she would be sure to make one tiny change when she had the chance.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure what to make of the odd feeling he was experiencing simply by walking to school. He should have been feeling relieved and easy-going without the fate of several lives on his shoulders but it just felt strange to be so bereft of such intensity in his life. He could recall similar feelings after coming back from Soul Society the first time but nothing nearly so off-putting. Last time it took a few days to get back into the swing of everyday life. Normality would return in a week or so.

Only …

Ichigo slowed as he drew closer to the school, his usual frown deepening as he continued contemplating this odd feeling.

Things weren't going to go completely back to normal. They didn't after he first got his powers; the world changed again once he'd finished with his mission to save Rukia. Maybe he was only pretending to live a normal life. But he couldn't really pretend any more. Not now, not after everything.

Especially not now that Tatsuki and Keigo and Mizuiro knew.

Ichigo sighed and looked up at the school gates he had finally arrived before, hesitating going over the threshold. He likely would have stood pondering whether or not to actually show up to school had a certain inevitability in his life not barrelled right into him without his even noticing.

"I-chi-go!"

"Oof!"

"Eh?! Ichigo, you didn't dodge? Can it be? Is the aloof and untouchable Kurosaki Ichigo finally accepting my delightful platonic affections?"

"Doubtful, Asano-san. It looks like Ichigo has something else on his mind."

Ichigo would have agreed had his topic of thought not shifted from contemplations of a normal life to ways in which he could mutilate Keigo without raising too many suspicions should the boy not get off his chest soon. Keigo was, of course, oblivious to his murderous train of thought as he protested against Mizuiro's continued use of formal language towards him.

Luckily for the ignorant Keigo, Chad had arrived and taken the initiative to lift Keigo from his perch by the back of his shirt. Unheeding of his ridiculous pose, Keigo greeted Chad with almost as much enthusiasm as he had Ichigo (his efforts were somewhat hampered by still being held mid-air and arms-length from Chad). Ichigo took the opportunity to get up and dust himself off, nodding to both Chad and Mizuiro as they greeted him quietly.

Though he would never admit it aloud (especially after such a disgraceful display) Ichigo was rather thankful for Keigo's antics. Even after everything they had found out, Keigo and Mizuiro were still acting as they always had and Ichigo was responding sincerely. Chad too, as he fell into step beside Ichigo walking through the school gates, was his usual silent steady presence. Ichigo was feeling better already about this whole 'returning to normal life' thing. He had probably just been adjusting to a complete lack of adrenaline in his system or something and indulging in a rare fit of melodrama.

This was the life he wanted — friends and school and family with the occasional bruise-up for excitement's sake. Maybe he just wasn't sure how to be completely happy and content. It had been years since he'd had such a balance in his life. He could easily be forgiven for not reacting as quickly to the shift as everyone else seemed to.

Ichigo allowed himself to smile as he walked slowly through the yard, Chad at his side and behind him Keigo complaining about something in a high pitch to the indifferent Mizuiro.

This … this was happiness. He was alive and all was well.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo looked to the side and stopped walking as he heard Inoue call to him. She looked flushed, as though she had been running but she didn't seem to be breathing hard. Ichigo smiled faintly in greeting as she stood before him.

"Hey, Inoue."

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun." She was smiling, but it wasn't as bright as her usual greeting smiles for him. It seemed like he wasn't the only one with something on his mind this morning. Ichigo waited patiently, his smile fading as he watched Inoue shift and think hard about her words. This could be something a little more serious than weird feelings and melodrama.

"Something up?" he finally asked, giving her an opportunity to blurt all her thoughts out if she was still too polite to bring up something completely random after a simple morning greeting.

Inoue squirmed under his curious gaze and glanced quickly at his companions. "Um, would it possibly be all right to speak to you alone, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo nodded immediately. It must be something _very_ serious if Inoue was acting like this. "Of course. I'll meet up with you guys in homeroom." Ichigo waved his friends away without a glance even as he took Inoue's arm and led her towards a slightly more secluded spot than the middle of the yard. For some reason, this seemed to make her even more uncomfortable — despite the privacy allowed by the small copse of trees shadowing them in the far corner of the yard.

"What is it, Inoue?" he asked as gently as he could, his anxiousness still making the worlds sound impatient and uncaring.

Inoue seemed not to notice, her gaze fixed on her shoes.

Ichigo continued to wait, realising that Inoue needed to brace herself for whatever reason. He hoped nothing had happened. Was it Tatsuki? Something to do with her powers? Nightmares because of Aizen? Perhaps a message from Soul Society — though really they all would have gotten one if she had. It was obviously important. Inoue never hesitated when push came to shove, for her to be doing so now …

"Inoue?" Ichigo was almost frantic.

Inoue seemed to recognise the tone in his voice and met his eyes for a startled second before looking away. She took a deep breath and her face cleared of all worry and she met his gaze again with a very familiar determined expression.

"Kurosaki-kun. I wanted to thank you for coming after me to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo blinked.

This wasn't quite what he'd been anticipating.

"Uh, you're welcome, though you should know I never would have left you there."

"Oh, I know," Inoue nodded frantically. "I'm still grateful though. It … warms my heart to know I mean so much to you." She blushed and even Ichigo felt his face heat up at such honest and emotional words.

"O-of course you do. You'll always be important to me, Inoue."

"I'm glad to hear that. You're one of my most important people as well, Kurosaki-kun. I really wanted you to know that."

"I'm honoured." Ichigo knew he was definitely blushing now and was glad Inoue had the foresight to request a private conversation, though this seemed to be just as embarrassing for her as well. However, it also seemed very important to her so Ichigo decided to wait and hear whatever Inoue needed to say — no matter how uncomfortable it might make him.

Inoue continued to meet his gaze with a steady one of her own.

"Kurosaki-kun, I made a promise to myself when we arrived back from Hueco Mundo. I was … well, when I was forced to go with Ulquiorria, I was devastated. There was so much I had wanted to do and experience. So many chances I had missed, opportunities not taken. I promised myself, when I got back, that I would not make the same mistake as before and would be completely honest and upfront about my feelings.

"Kurosaki-kun," she paused here, fingers fidgeting nervously, but her gaze still refused to waver. "Kurosaki-kun, I wanted … to tell you that … to tell you I …"

She took a deep breath, momentarily closing her eyes and opening them again — grey eyes set in a determined glint.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I love you."

Ichigo felt like he'd been punched in the stomach and could only gape at her. This seemed to break whatever hold Inoue had on her usual manner and she squeaked — face bright red — turned around and started babbling.

"Of course I don't expect you to say anything in return, I just wanted to let you know because it's really important to me and maybe you might like to know.

"Or maybe it's not quite flattering having someone like me in love with you, but my brother used to tell me that knowing even one person loved you was enough to make life so bright you almost can't see. I think it's quite wonderful anyway, because every time I get depressed I think about how much my brother loved me and how much Tatsuki-chan loves me and how much my friends love me and how much I love everyone in my life and it makes me feel so much better. Maybe I was hoping this would make you feel bright and warm, but that's probably a little presumptuous of me.

"But I did make a promise, even if it was only to myself; I don't want to swallow a thousand needles. Oh, but I think the disappointment in myself I would feel would still be worse than a thousand needles in my stomach if I didn't keep a promise.

"I think it's very important to uphold your word. Mandatory in fact. Why, the reputation of every samurai would be brought into question had any one of them not upheld their code of honour! Could you imagine what that would do to Japanese culture? It would be chaos! Fighting in the streets and villains on every corner with big black hats and sinister laughs and there's a girl getting kidnapped, but there's no hero listening and so I have to step in and say, 'Stop, rogue, unhand that innocent child!'

"And he would laugh again and we would fight and people would scream and buildings would fall down and we'd be 'ha!' 'ho!' 'ya!' and I'd slip and he'd get the upper hand then get overconfident and I'd use it and turn the tables and he would be at my mercy and asking, 'But how could someone like you possibly defeat me?!'

"And I would reply, 'Because I'm someone who always keeps my promises!'

"And then he'd be overwhelmed and cry out and turn into fireworks — the ones that fizzle like a waterfall — and the girl and I would dance atop the ashes and chase after the next villain."

Ichigo could only stare as Inoue slowly got so caught up that she was acting out her babbling with huge gestures and dramatic voices. She only seemed to realise she wasn't caught up in her own thoughts when her movements had her turned back around to face him and the reality of what she had proclaimed previously sank in once more. She looked down, imaginative tale over, and waited for Ichigo to say something.

But Ichigo was still stuck on Inoue's confession, the words repeating over in his head. Though, for some reason, there was a dark figure hovering in the back of his mind cackling gleefully and twirling a thin moustache between his fingers.

Inoue looked disheartened with his silence and smiled sadly at him.

"I really just wanted you to know, Kurosaki-kun," she said softly. "I will always be your friend and will always stand beside you, no matter what. I know that you consider me a friend also. I'm just glad that I could be a part of Kurosaki-kun's life. Thank you for … just thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

Inoue bowed low, that tiny tremulous smile still in place; then she left Ichigo alone to wonder why the universe had to turn itself upside-down whenever he had finally adjusted to whatever else it had previously thrown his way.

The villain with the black top hat continued cackling.

* * *

During first period, Orihime came to the realisation that she loved her desk. It was just so familiar and sturdy. Her chair was as hard and supportive as usual, but it was the feel of her desk beneath her arms as they rested upon it that helped her realise that she really was home and back to her real life. She smiled and tried not to cry. Meanwhile her notebook lay open and empty as she pondered the wonderful graininess of her desk and the chipped polish and paint that made strange markings — almost like some alien language she might one day be able to decipher.

Her preoccupation with the inanimate object before her almost allowed her to miss the sudden and unusual disturbance only a few desks away; however, her many hours Kurosaki-watching had honed her instincts so well that anything regarding the boy was instantly picked up by her.

Strange though, Kurosaki wasn't usually so clumsy and distracted to let the worksheets handed from the front of the room to fall so carelessly to the floor. The students around him snickered softly in the expected manner for such an innocent blunder and Kurosaki seemed to blush almost out of instinctual response than any real embarrassment. He looked very preoccupied.

Orihime frowned and wondered what could be so important as to keep Kurosaki's attention away from class (momentarily forgetting her own recent reverential ponderings about her desk).

"I wonder if he's feeling okay," Tatsuki murmured from her desk next to Orihime's, having caught the focus of Orihime's gaze and the small scene.

Orihime looked at her friend in concern. "I hope so. He seemed well earlier."

Tatsuki shrugged. "Whatever. It's probably nothing."

Orihime wasn't so sure. Kurosaki really did seem fine earlier when she had … _talked_ to him. Could it possibly have something to do with …? Orihime shook her head furiously, oblivious to Tatsuki's inquisitive look.

There's no way Kurosaki would still be thinking about what _she_ said, right? No, of course not. Why would Kurosaki be pondering so seriously over such a silly little crush.

Well, okay, so it wasn't so much a _crush_ as it was pure unconditional love.

And Orihime knew she could be silly but her feelings were something she took very seriously.

Kurosaki would too. He truly was such a kind and sensitive person, no matter how much he tried to deny or hide it. She saw how concerned he was when he thought there was something wrong and he listened to her confession without disdain, despite whatever his own feelings were.

Yes, Orihime's crush could hardly be considered silly or little.

But it was probably just wishful thinking that Kurosaki was still preoccupied with her well-being. It was enough that he'd braved Hueco Mundo to save her. Orihime really didn't ask for or expect any more. The memory of that time alone together was still enough to make her feel warm and cared for — like she'd just swallowed three whole litres of hot chocolate. But if she had too many sweets then her teeth would rot and fall out, so she'd have to eat something else to go with the chocolate, just so her teeth wouldn't fall out and her stomach would still be full and happy.

Chilli crab and sweet red-bean paste on bread, maybe with corn and leeks — she had to have her vegetables as well.

Orihime glanced down sharply as she heard a faint sound emerge from her mid-section. A quick glance at Tatsuki told her that no one else had heard her but the sound was enough to have her longing for lunchtime, despite how much she was enjoying learning about … about …

What were they supposed to be doing again?

Orihime blushed and tried to concentrate on the lesson again now that she'd been drawn from her wandering thoughts. Habit and desire allowed her a quick glance to the side before she enthusiastically jumped back into her scholarly endeavours.

Kurosaki was still frowning at a blank space on the front wall, eyes glazed and lips slack. Orihime allowed herself to monitor him in concern for a few seconds longer and it seemed the realisation of someone staring at him was enough to draw his attention back from his own thoughts. He blinked and glanced over, catching her gaze for an instant before he turned quickly away, staring at his book as though he hadn't been spacing out like Orihime herself was quite known to do.

Orihime felt her heart drop a little in her chest. She'd really hoped that, even if her deepest dream of returned affection from her one true love never came true, she and Kurosaki could still remain friends like they had been before her confession. It seemed as though it would be impossible; but perhaps that was only true for right now. Surely, given time, Kurosaki would be able to assimilate the information and they would be able to regain the relationship they once had.

But the way Kurosaki was studiously _not_ looking at her …

Maybe some things were impossible.

Orihime shook her head and decided to put all thoughts of such a depressing nature aside for the moment. No use dwelling on what _might_ be true. One should never assume things after all and hope _should_ run eternal. She decided to concentrate her entire attention on their lessons — she had missed quite a lot while being kidnapped and forced to play enemy to her closest friends.

Now, if only her stomach would agree with her decisions.

* * *

Ichigo was certain he'd only avoided being sent out to the hall because their teacher was so laid back. As it was, she seemed annoyed enough with his obvious distraction in class that she might just give him detention after school anyway. On top of that, he could feel the gaze of all his friends boring into him — be it with confusion or concern or disdain (not that Ishida looked over at him all that often). Ichigo knew all of this and knew what it could all mean for him, but he just couldn't concentrate on school or reassuring his friends.

All he could think about were the words, _"I love you."_

Half the day passed like this and it was only the bell for lunch that managed to break into Ichigo's reverie. He was rather lucky too, because the bell had made him realise something. Lunch. An hour away from the classroom. An hour away from his _classmates_. An hour in which he could figure out just what the hell was going on with the girl who'd spun his world around in circles with only three words.

Of course, that meant he'd have to get Inoue alone.

As the rest of his class gathered their lunches and started chatting, Ichigo kept an eye on Inoue to determine the best time to get her alone. Tatsuki was making that task rather difficult, keeping the girl all to herself as they talked. Fortunately, Inoue glanced over in his direction and he made a quick gesture with his head indicating they go outside. Inoue nodded and turned back to Tatsuki and began an elaborate and rather random discussion on how she had to go to the bathroom. Tatsuki just waved her away with a bemused and fond smile and Inoue skipped out the door.

Ichigo would have followed immediately if Keigo hadn't caught him on his way out as he was wont to do at the most inappropriate times.

"Ichigo! Let's have lunch together."

Ichigo almost howled in frustration, but managed to hold it back. "I've got to do something first."

Keigo looked comically affronted and clutched at Ichigo. "What? You're ditching us? Your friends? Compatriots? Sworn blood brothers? For what? Can I come?"

"No." Ichigo shook Keigo's hand off his arm with enough force to send the other boy a few steps backwards. Keigo wasn't the only one surprised by the strength of the denial. Chad and Mizuiro were staring at Ichigo in shock.

Ichigo glanced quickly at Keigo, who actually looked honestly hurt by the gesture. "Look …" he started uneasily. "I just … I need … I'll meet you guys later, okay? I promise." With that, Ichigo turned and ran out of the classroom and away from the penetrating stares of his friends and classmates.

Luckily for him, Inoue had stopped a little way down the hall so he didn't have to search all over the building for her. She looked up nervously as he approached her.

"A-ah … Kurosaki-kun. You wanted to see me for something?"

Ichigo stopped at the unusual greeting and sighed. "You make it sound like I sent you to go see the principal or something. I just … wanted to talk about something." Ichigo had a horrible feeling that he was blushing.

"Oh! Right, of course."

By now it seemed like a repeat of their previous conversation with both of them caught up in their thoughts, red-faced with a heavy silence between them. The sound of a few students passing by in the hall made Ichigo look up and around and realise that privacy might be an issue if he wanted to talk to Inoue properly.

"Come on." He held out his hand, unthinking of the implications, and led her quickly through the building to the back stairs — used more in emergencies and fire drills than anything else for their out-of-the-way position.

Ichigo scanned the nearby corridor for students and, when he found none, turned back to Inoue. "Listen, I just … about …" Ichigo struggled to come up with a way to start their conversation but he noticed that Inoue wasn't exactly paying attention. Instead, she was looking down — staring at their hands, which were still joined. Ichigo let her hand drop faster than he would a snake poised to strike.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drag you or anything."

Inoue shook her head quickly. "No, it's okay, Kurosaki-kun. I'm fine."

"Good, that's … good."

Now that they were alone again, Ichigo couldn't think of a single thing to say to Inoue — not even something stupid or potentially embarrassing. He couldn't even remember what he'd wanted to talk about in the first place; he just knew that he _had_ to talk to Inoue. There was some sort of reply needed, but whenever Ichigo thought too hard about the specifics of said reply his brain would shut down and restart with a completely different and unrelated train of thought.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ichigo," he replied almost immediately. Inoue stared at him in confusion and he blushed again. "My name … I mean, I figure so much has happened between us — I mean, with Soul Society and Hueco Mundo and all the fighting and watching each others' backs and all. I just … we're friends, right?"

Inoue was still staring at him as though he were the most fascinating thing in existence. "You would like it if I called you … Ichigo?"

Ichigo tried to tell himself that the warm feeling spreading out from the pit of his stomach was only embarrassment and an admission that Inoue could be adorable when she looked so eager and delighted. Nothing more. "Yeah, because we're friends. _Nakama_. You're important to me and all of my important people use my name. I mean, I've never had to ask anyone before but I'd like it if you did too. Because you're important … to me. As a good friend, who I'd do anything for."

The smile on Inoue's face could have lit a thousand cities with its brilliance. "That means so much to me, thank you … Ichigo-kun." She stuttered slightly and blushed as she said his name and Ichigo couldn't say he wasn't feeling like doing the same. "I'd like it if, in return, you would call me Orihime."

"I …" Ichigo struggled to say something. Okay, so he'd called girls by their name before — well, Tatsuki but he'd known her since he was toilet trained and Rukia didn't really count since she was such a brat and called him by his name first and there were _circumstances_ — but this seemed different somehow. Maybe because it was _Inoue_. He wasn't quite sure why that should make a difference but apparently it did.

"Okay," he nodded finally. "Orihime."

The smile he got in return for granting such a simple request stunned him completely. How could something so innocuous mean so much to her? It was just a name — her name, called to her by the one she … _loved_. Ichigo wondered if he could make her smile like that every time he called her name. The quickly following cynical thought asked why he should care if he could make her smile but he ruthlessly shoved that thought away by telling himself that he'd rather make people smile than make them cry. He'd definitely rather see Orihime's smile than her crying face again. She was too bright and lively to be crying, she deserved all the happiness she could get and if something like calling her name was enough then he'd make sure to do it every day.

Ichigo briefly wondered if he would feel so happy to have the one he loved call his name. He could admit to himself that he loved it when his sisters called him 'Ichi-nii' and 'Oni-chan' and his memories of his mother were strongest when she was smiling and calling his name as she walked towards him. Maybe he understood a little why this seemed important to Orihime.

"Say, Orihime," he called to the girl who still looked like her mind was dancing a tango with the stars. She turned her gaze upon him and his breath caught and he forgot what he was going to say. He swallowed and opened his mouth and stuttered out the first thing he could grasp at so he didn't look like a complete moron.

"What's it like to be in love?"

That certainly hadn't been anywhere near the top of the list of questions Ichigo had wanted to ask and Orihime seemed to be as startled as he was by it. But the question was out there now and, admitting it aloud or not, Ichigo was curious as to her answer.

"Love?" Orihime looked at Ichigo and saw how serious he was and nodded. "Well, it seems silly, but I think of it like rain."

"What?" Ichigo couldn't think of anything further to compare such a valued emotion to.

"Well, you need water to live and rain washes away all the bad things that build up over time. It's refreshing and cools you down and sometimes …" she hesitated. "Sometimes you feel like you need to cry, like the sky does, and Rangiku-san isn't always there for you to cry onto. But," Orihime smiled again before Ichigo could comment on what Rangiku had to do with anything, "the thing about rain is that it always passes and lets the sun come back out to shine on a refreshed world. Everything always looks so bright after the rain, it smells so fresh. Love's just like that — for me, at least."

Ichigo nodded. "Right. Thanks … for telling me. I know it's kinda personal."

"It's my pleasure. We're friends after all and I like talking to you."

"Yeah, me too." Ichigo smiled. "You're always interesting to talk to, Orihime."

Orihime blushed. "Well, 'interesting' is being nice."

"No, it's true. You're interesting and … I like you and it's fun being around you." Ichigo could feel himself starting blush again himself and so he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "We should probably head back, get some lunch. I'm kinda hungry."

"Me too. My tummy started grumbling when I wasn't paying attention and all I could think about was chilli tuna and peanut butter."

Ichigo blinked then started laughing, he couldn't help it. Orihime stood before him looking faintly embarrassed with a tiny pout on her face and rubbing her stomach as though it were a child needing soothing. For some reason everything she did seemed so adorable and when she looked at him as he laughed with that shocked look fading to delight his breath caught again. She was just so ….

She was beautiful.

"I probably should go or Tatsuki will be worried, thinking I spent too much time in the toilet. She might think I'm sick or that aliens abducted me. I don't like to worry her."

"No, that wouldn't be good for anyone," Ichigo agreed, his mind still caught up in his observation. He watched her turn away with a smile and, for some reason, couldn't let her walk away just yet.

"Orihime," he called out to her, catching her hand before she took a step — his impulsive nature acting almost without consent. She turned back around with an astonished look and pink cheeks. "I …" he faltered then swallowed, gathering his courage much as she had that morning. "I think I could really fall in love with you."

Orihime's eyes widened but Ichigo didn't get much of a look at the expression as he bent his head and brushed his lips gently against hers. It would have stayed as just a miniscule touch but the warmth of Orihime so close to him had his heart beating faster and he pressed harder, wanting her to feel his racing pulse so she could know just what her words and presence did to him.

He kissed her, a proper kiss against soft lips that pressed back against his. She kissed him, her free hand coming up to tug his shirt as though demanding he be even closer but content with staying close to his heart as though proving it wasn't a dream. His hand slipped down to her waist and pulled her closer denying them both the option of believing this moment wasn't happening. She was kissed by the one she loved and he could definitely understand the appeal of the emotion.

He really was going to fall in love with her.

Ichigo pulled away, not very far, to look down at the face straining up to catch his lips again. He smiled, almost a grin, and kissed Orihime on the forehead. She opened her eyes and returned his smile with a soft brilliant one of her own. She was the pure embodiment of happiness and Ichigo couldn't deny the thrill that ran through him at the knowledge that it was he who had given her such bliss with a mere touch.

"Do …" Orihime cleared her throat as he voice came out huskier than expected. "Do you have baby caterpillars in your stomach too?"

Ichigo blinked then chuckled. "Yeah. It does kinda remind me of … squirmy things."

"It's nice though, warm and fuzzy and squirmy. I feel like bouncing."

Ichigo laughed again. "There's still time left in lunch."

Orihime shook her head. "Maybe later. I'll need proper shoes."

Ichigo laughed again and realised that he didn't really feel like stopping. He wanted to laugh and smile and be goofy and it was all because of the girl in his arms. He pulled her closer again — right up against his body — and put his arm all the way around her. After a brief moment she put her arm around him as well.

"Did I ever tell you that you smell nice, Ichigo-kun?"

"No, but you do too."

"I tried to find out what it was: flowers, sea breezes, cheese——"

"Cheese? Don't most cheeses smell bad?"

"I like cheese. And chocolate. And chilli. Oh! And mustard."

"Together?"

"Sometimes. Tatsuki-chan didn't like it much so I cooked something else the next day. I can make you something tomorrow, if you like, Ichigo-kun." She turned her head away from breathing heavily on his chest and looked up at him with bright hopeful eyes and Ichigo couldn't help nodding.

"I'd love that."

As though piqued by the conversation both of their stomachs let out an impatient gurgle. Orihime giggled and pulled back and Ichigo managed a smile for her.

"Have lunch with me?" he asked, not quite as nervously as the rest of his previous questions and comments had been.

Orihime nodded, blushing slightly. "I'd really like to, but first I have to let Tatsuki-chan know I haven't been abducted by aliens or vampires."

"I could be an alien in disguise," Ichigo teased.

Without warning, Orihime ran her index finger from the base of Ichigo's throat down to the belt of his pants. Ichigo gasped and nearly jumped back but Orihime didn't notice in her thoughtful examination.

"Nope," she proclaimed cheerfully. "No zipper. Aliens have zippers down the chest of their human suits."

"N-not the back?" Ichigo asked, trying to regain his composure.

"That's silly. Everyone looks at the back for zippers because of all the films. Aliens are smarter than that — they've seen the films too — so they hide their zippers in the front now. You can't even see them any more; you have to know where to look."

"Well, with you around we've no need to fear invasion."

"That's right. Inoue Orihime is here to protect the world. You can be my sidekick." She tugged on the hand he still had tightly clasped in hers. "Come on, I have to let Tatsuki-chan know you're not an evil alien in disguise."

"Yeah, we don't want Tatsuki to worry," Ichigo agreed, letting her drag him around this time. Of course Tatsuki might be less concerned if Ichigo did turn out to be an alien — knowing that he'd kissed her best friend might inspire her to a spectacular show of violence. "On second thought, Tatsuki can worry for a bit longer."

Orihime turned her head to regard him curiously. "Why?"

Ichigo replyed by pulling her close again and granting his captive princess another kiss.


End file.
